Unchained Heart
by DaughterofHades136
Summary: Set after the Giant War; The seven had just got back and are having a party to celebrate their victory at Camp Jupiter. My take on how Leyna should start. Reyna's POV. Leyna. One-Shot / Crappy summary. .-. Anyway please R&R. I swear up the River Styx this story is better than the summary I just gave. xD


"Jason...He just had to arrive at my camp with that...Venus girl! Ugh! The nerve of him! Just when I think he'll be mine, finally, Juno take him right out from underneath me and erases his memory! He don't even act like the Jason I once knew...He acts so laid back." I quietly rant to myself in my head.

I stand up straight, looking at Percy. He has his sea green eyes on the blonde. I intently knew that she was the girlfriend he talked about as he was stealing my blue jelly beans. I turn to Jason to see him and the Venus girl whispering stuff to each other. She kept giggling at something he said. Even though I hate her for taking Jason from me. I can't help but feel jealous of her...I turned my attention from Jason to Hazel and Frank, who were sitting on a rock. Hazel playing with some stuffed Dalmatian puppy; Frank laughed when she made the puppy act like it was like his nose. I smiles slightly at them. They were always doing cute little stuff like that.

I felt someone tap me on my shoulder, quickly I turned around to face a boy. He was short like 5'6, with greased back hair, a tool belt, orange shirt( that for some reason very faintly but still readable said "Hot stuff". Greeks are weird..) and suspenders. I intently knew it was the greek who destroyed my camp. I grabbed him by his shirt and pinned him to the wall.

"Hello, son of Vulcan." I said smoothly.

"H-Hi.." He said scared, looking around.

"You destroyed my camp!" I said, getting straight to the point of my rage.

"B-But...I was under control!" He said in a shaky voice.

"I don't want to hear it!" I yelled, "You will pay."

He pulled a hammer out of his tool belt, and held it up. "Don't make me."

I didn't take my eyes off of him as I pulled out my dagger and put it to his throat all in under a second. His hand caught on fire and he grabbed my wrist. My eyes widen, I released his shirt and I averted my eyes from him, not wanting to show pain, not matter how much it hurt. Romans don't show pain. His flamed hand got hotter, and I pulled my arm free from his tight, burning grip of fire. I don't look up at him. My eyes filled with terror as I look at my wrist.

"I-I'm so sorry.." He said, the flame in his hand extinguished, and he gently take my hand, carefully look at the burn. His eyes filled with regret and worry.

"It's fine." I told him, pulling my arm away from him. "I'm still going to punish you for what you did." I grabbed his shirt and started walking towards my praetor villa.

"But I didn't do it! I'm not going to be punished for something I didn't do!" He said, well more like yelled.

I rolled my eyes. "I think polishing the armor and repairing New Rome would be a good start."

"I didn't destroy it! I was possessed!"  
He insisted, sticking to that story.

"You destroyed it, son of Vulcan. Don't try to lie to me!" I told him.

"My name is Leo! Not son of Vulcan and I'm Greek so my dad is Hephaestus! And I did not destroy your camp!" He yelled, "Why don't you believe me?"

"Fine then. I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. I've heard Octavian's side so tell me your side of what happened." I said and my greyhounds, Aurum and Argentum came to my side and glared at Leo.

He sighed and began to explain, "What happened was, I was watching the sky ship, the Argo II and then I felt a presence. I thought nothing of it. It was all blank after that.

I looked at him then at my dogs. They didn't attack him so I knew he was telling the truth. "I believe you." I told him.

"Now, you believe me!?" He said, annoyed a bit.

"Yes." I said, wincing a bit when Argentum nudged my burned wrist.

Leo grabbed a bottle of nectar from the coffee table, and took my hand, leading me to the couch. We both sat down, he took my hand and poured some nectar on it. I jumped slightly. The burn just streamed.

Leo looked at me, and said in a soft voice, "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." I told him, taking his hand and giving it a little squeeze.

He smiled and looked up at me, "I'm sorry about your camp...And your wrist." He told me in a soft voice.

"It's okay, Leo. You didn't destroy it. Some evil thing did that when I get my hands on it, is going to die." I said in a low growl towards the end.

Leo laughed softly which made me smile. I put a my hand, the one that was didn't have the wrist that was burned to a crisp, on his oil-covered cheek. He smiled softly and leaned forward a bit, our lips met, and it felt like everything in the room stopped and I forgot all about my worries, the camp, Jason, the giants..everything.

We broke apart after a while to breath, Leo's face was bright red, and I knew mine was too.

Leo took both of my hands in his, and said, "Reyna, ¿quieres ser mi reina?"

I smiled and kisses him, deeply. I pulled away, after a minute, smiling. "¿Responde eso a su pregunta, mi rey?"

He only nodded then kissed me on the cheek, lacing his fingers with mine. I stood up and he followed my lead. "We better get back to the party. Or they'll start to think we got kidnapped." I told him.

"Let 'em think that. I got something better I wanna do then be at a party." Leo said, smirking.

"Oh yeah? And what is that?" I said, looking at him.

He grinned goofly, "Eat Pop Tarts and watch Spongebob with my girlfriend and we can make out too." He wiggled his eye brows, making me laugh.

"That does sound like fun. I'll the toaster, you get the pop tarts!" I said, giving him a quick kiss and we both quickly when in search of Pop tarts and a toaster.


End file.
